


Dirge for Genna Lannister

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Based on a Dream, Future Fic, Gen, Murder, Over all not a pleasant fic, Red Wedding 2.0, Revenge, based on a theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: But something gnaws at her. She feels almost paranoid, looks everywhere, almost looking for a challenge. For something to be out of place. For something to be wrong.





	Dirge for Genna Lannister

Genna looks around, bored. Devan's wedding is the final dot on the alliance between House Lannister and House Frey. She still feels ill at ease, she would've much preferred if the wedding had taken place in the Twins. Or Casterly Rock, some place else she didn't feel so... fearful. Doesn’t show it at all, she’s a Lannister, she will not show these people any fear.

She and Emmon sit on the high table, each on the side of the newly weds. Daven looks handsome enough, his Frey bride is not terrible to look at. And all around her, all seem celebrating.

But something gnaws at her. She feels almost paranoid, looks everywhere, almost looking for a challenge. For something to be out of place. For something to be _wrong_.

_‘Is this what weddings will feel now? As if we’re expecting the worst?’_ She thinks.

But she chooses to ignore her feelings, so she eats, drinks and makes merry. Pays little mind to anything else. She is a Lannister, she does not fear.

She continues to look around and, she catches the singer looking at her. She arches her eyebrow in a silent challenge, the singer does nothing, but smirks and looks away. One by one, the wedding songs have been played. Then, she recognizes the next song before the singer even opens his mouth, the Rains of Castamere.

She is about to yell at the singer for it, it’s a wedding what they are celebrating not war, when all chaos breaks. Armed men throw open the doors to the hall and it starts. People are trying to defend themselves, but they are unarmed, the scent of blood soon fills the hall. 

She has hidden beneath the table, praying. She wants to scream for Tywin, or her father, but they are dead and gone. For the men who have sworn to protect her, but it’s useless. She can’t find her voice, she, for the first time in her life, is silent.

The table she hides underneath is thrown away, leaving her without any sort of protection. With fear, she opens her eyes, all around her men are dying. Sees her grandson die, sees her second son die. Sees Devan die. She wants to scream in horror and then she spots a cloaked figure amidst the chaos.

Then, someone grabs her and makes her stand.

“Here she is my Lady!” The voice behind her calls loud enough for her to hear.

Then the figure turns and starts to make a beeline towards her. Only stops a few feet away from her. The person under the hood does not make a single sound. 

“Who are you?” She speaks, defiant. She will now cower now, not for anyone to see.

The figure does not speak, instead, two white hands reach and throw back the cloak. Genna opens her mouth in a silent scream. It’s Catelyn Stark. She knows without ever having to see the woman before.

What in life had been Catelyn Stark is a gruesome sight to behold, and she feels ready to vomit. Almost misses what the man who holds her says.

“This, Lady Lannister," his voice behind her is a sneer. "Is your brother's doing. Your nephew's too. And mostly your husband's house. And this is how the Gods answered, our Lady rose from her watery grave to avenge those who died. To bring justice.”

She wants to scream and shout, wants to deny any involvement. She didn’t kill anyone, it was Walder, not her. _‘Gods Tywin, what have you and Walder done?’_ she thinks. Can’t bring herself to say it out loud, for once in her life courage fails her.

“Tywin, the Gods have cursed us all!” She screams, desperately trying to escape the hold of the man holding her. Then another grabs her too and she is not strong enough to escape their hold.

The corpse of Catelyn Stark nods. And the knife cuts clean. And Genna Lannister dies in Riverrun.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, well. It honestly came to me as part of a very vivid dream of Genna meeting Stoneheart and screaming for Tywin. So here it is. Anyways, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to comment.


End file.
